Gifts
by sparklyrainbows
Summary: I have no idea what happened with my first upload of this story, it says that it doesn't exist :S Anyways summary inside :P
1. Premonition

**Summary**

After the accident that happened six years ago, an accident that killed her parents and also nearly kills her, a strange thing happened to her. Hinamori Amu can hear other people's thoughts. She can know their life stories just by touching them. Others may call it a gift but she considers it as a curse, coming from the accident that killed her family. She hated it. Since then she become a loner. She withdrew from the other people, always at the back and has no friends.

The people that surrounded her, who have no idea about her gifts, thinks that she's weird; a freak. For her it's okay, as long as she's away from their mocking and malicious thoughts. For her it's normal. But things changed.

Things changed when she move to a new school and start to live in a dormitory. Her new school is anything but normal. There she discovers that she's not the only one. There she met a group of people who will change her life forever.

**Chapter 1**

Amu stares at her room. It's bare with white walls, white ceiling and a small glass window. There's a bed, a closet and a desk. Brown boxes littered the floor. She's in her new room in her new dorm. She's been living with her aunt, her dead father's only sister. Her aunt got a new job in a far away place, so she forced Amu to change schools and enter a new dormitory.

"This is the only way I can be sure that you'll be well taken care of while I'm gone. Besides you have no friends at your old school, so I think you should take advantage of this to change your image and make new friends?" Her aunt told her.

But she knew the truth, since she can hear her thoughts. She knew that her aunt only want is to get rid of her. She understands. Ever since she's been living with her aunt, she knows that she stole the life that her aunt wants to have. She's thankful that even though her aunt regrets her presence, she still takes responsibility of raising her and treated her kindly. So it was okay to her.

She set her things. Placing them where she wants it to be. She's almost finish when someone knock at her door. She opened it and was greeted by a girl.

"Uhm, hello I'm Lulu. I heard you are the new student here. I just came here to greet you. My room is there." the girl smiled and pointed at the door next to hers. The girl held out her hand but Amu didn't receive it. She knew it was rude but she doesn't want to know this girl's life. Not yet. Amu tries to smile. "My name is Amu." "Oh my I must've disturbed her" Amu heard her thinking. Lulu smiled again and said "Gomen ne if I disturbed you. Anyway if you need help or someone to chat to you can just go to my room and tell me about it ne~." "Thanks" said Amu; and Lulu left. She thought about her first day at school tomorrow. She sighs. It's going to be along year again.

Amu stands before the gate of her new school. She stares at the ironed gate, the tall buildings and the students that are scattered in the courtyard, busily chatting and laughing with their friends. "Oh no, I didn't finish my assignment last night. I hope sensei won't catch me", "I want to go home, it's going to be boring day again", "Is my dress ok today?" She heard their thoughts. Amu sighs. Thinking that this is another hell for her. She really hated this. She always heard other people's thoughts and she doesn't know how to stop it. It's like a bad radio that she can't turn off.

"Oi!" someone shouted. She barely has time to register the shout when something hard and heavy crash into her, nearly knocking the breath out of her. She fell into the ground hard and when she looked up a pair of large red-pink eyes greeted hers.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I was running very fast and I didn't notice you standing there. I'm really really sorry." She stared at the boy standing before her. Very pretty face. She notice that his large red-pink eyes is shining slightly and the bottom of his lips are slightly trembling. Like he's going to cry. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Where? I'm really sorry. Do you want me to accompany you to the clinic?" stammered the guy. She felt sorry for him so she shook her head and said "No I'm fine. It's my fault too; I'm standing at the center and blocking the gate." He held up his hand and Amu took it, standing up. His hands are soft and his skin is white and smooth. "I'm sorry he said again bowing. "Tadase, hurry up! We're going to be late!" someone shouted. The boy who just bumped into her turns to a boy who was tall. "I'm coming" he shouted. The boy, whose name is apparently Tadase turns to her and said "I have to go. I'm sorry ne~. Hope to see you again." he smiled to her and then runs toward his friend. They went inside the school. She shook her head; she felt that something is weird with that boy. She just couldn't tell what. She just noticed that if she would not hurry up she will be late. The moment she steps inside the school, she felt that something is wrong. A shudder runs through her spine. Something is not right with this school, she thought. It's like a premonition of something. She shudders again. Unknown to her, a pair of blue eyes is silently watching her. Its gaze is like sizing her up. Slowly its lips curled into a smile.

* * *

I have no idea what happenned to the first one :S So I'm re-uploading it :P

Anyways this is my first time writting a fanfic so I hope you like it ^^

I've actually been reading fanfics on here for a long time but I recently made an account

Ikuto didn't appear yet... maybe in the next chapter, for you to find out. Hope you review and read the next chapter :)


	2. Warning

Chapter 2

"Class, this is Hinamori Amu, your new classmate." the teacher introduced her to the class. Amu bows, carefully not meeting anyone's gazes. "She's hiding her face. Something's wrong with this girl", "She's weird" She heard them thinking. It's normal. She's used to this; in her old school she always heard this kind of things. "She's new, so guys please be friends with her and treat her nicely ok?" her teacher said again. "No way am I going to get close with this girl", "Ew, why would I want to be friends with her" Amu heard them again. It came from the girls in front. From her left she heard he teacher thinking "Why isn't she saying something?" Her turned to her and said "Amu you can sit in the 4th row second seat from the window." She bows and went to the place her teacher's pointing. While walking, she kept her head low and not meeting her classmate's gazes.

"What? She'll be sitting there?"

"No way will she be sitting next to HIM?" she heard them thinking again. Although confused, she ignores it.

She sat, ignoring the people around her. She did not notice the condemning and almost jealous gazes they're throwing at her. She just stares down at her lap. When the teacher started to give the lessons and seemed to be busy enough, Amu carefully took out the earphones of her iPod that she's hiding in her bag. She hides it in her hair and listens to the music while keeping her head low. This is much better than listening to other people's thoughts.

She was startled when someone yanked the earphone away from her ear. She turned to the person beside her, the one who's sitting beside the window. What she sees is one of the most beautiful faces she has ever seen. Soft dark blue hair, mysterious eyes, perfectly shape nose, kissable lips and beautiful lush skin that it almost looks like it shimmers in the light. He is so handsome, so beautiful and perfect... She gasps, truthfully she can't help it.

The guys smiled "I think you should listen to the teacher than this" he whispered. His voice is even pretty too it's like hypnotizing her. He smiled at her again and turned his gaze to the front and continues to listen to the lesson. When she felt like she's staring long enough she returned her gaze at her lap. She can feel her cheek burning not because of him reprimanding her... it's because of something else.

Hours later she hears the bell ring signaling that it's break time. The boy beside her stands up smiled to her and headed towards the door. It's when she's looking at his retreating back that she finally notices what's wrong. She can't hear anything from the guy, she can't hear his thoughts. And this scared her... really really scared her...


	3. Suspicion

Chapter 3

She went into the canteen alone. When she got there she noticed that it was almost filled with people. She spotted an empty table. She sat there alone and took out her bento from her bag.

"Hey you're here!" someone said. It's Lulu.

"Oh, hi."

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

Amu stares at the already full canteen. Lulu bit her lips. "I hope she would let me. I want to be friends with her"

Amu smiled and said "Sure!" Lulu sat across her. "So what year are you?" Lulu asks. "Third year". "Oh you're a year ahead of me. I'm in my 2nd yr. So what section are you?". "Sec. A". Lulu's eyes go large. "So you're with the same class with them?" And she pointed to the other side of canteen where a group of guys where sitting. There, Amu spotted the guy who's sitting beside her in the class. Amu's heart started to beat up very fast. She remembered the fear that she felt when she realized that she can't hear his thoughts. She knew that there's something really wrong with that guy. He's sitting with the other two guys. The first one has green hair and looks tall even when sitting. The second one is blue-haired with golden-yellow eyes and is currently looking straight at her. She looked away fast, heart thundering. She turned to Lulu and said "Yeah, one of them is my seatmate". "Which one?" "The one at the center". "Uwahhh~ you're so lucky!". "What? why?". "That guy" Lulu pointed to "the golden boy" is probably the most popular guy here. His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. One of the smartest here, not to mention one of the most handsome and hottest guys around. And he's really nice too. So many girls love him and are dying just to get his affection. You're lucky you're sitting next to him, I bet the other girls are jealous with you now."

Amu just stares. "And by the way those other two? They're your classmate too. Why? You didn't notice them earlier in class?"

Amu just shook her head. She didn't notice those two guys because she keep her head low and not really bothers to know who's her classmate is. "Those other two? The tall one is Kairi and the one with golden-yellow eyes is Yoru, like Ikuto, they're both top students here." Lulu said.

Amu stared at Lulu. "But you don't like any of them right?" she said. She knows this; she heard her thinking after all.

"Eh? How did you know? Actually I like them since they're so nice and all but not actually like as in like like. I like someone else" Lulu explained it to her.

Amu knew this too. She knows that Lulu likes one of her classmates. So she smiled and they continued to eat their meal.

Amu stares at the girl in front of her. Lulu's actually nice, she's kind and friendly, not like the other people she met who judges her the first time they see her. Maybe she can be my friend, Amu muses. Maybe she can find a new one. She misses this, having friends. It's like being normal again. She smiled. Amu takes a sneak peek at the group of boys at the far end of the room. Ikuto, she notice, is currently talking to a girl that she is sure is one of the girls at the front of her class. The green-haired boy, Kairi, is still staring at her. As if he knew she hid something and was trying to find it. She shudders. This is really weird. She continues to eat her meal.

Normally she wouldn't care about those stuffs about who's the popular at school or not. But there's something about that guy, that Tsukiyomi guy that really unnerves her. And those other two guys, just like Ikuto, are flawless too. She feels that there's something wrong with them. And she can still feel that Kairi is still staring at her.

They've finished eating. "Ne~ let's go... we should hurry up, we're going to be late" Lulu said

They got up and started to walk towards the door. Incidentally, they have to walk near Ikuto's table.

Ikuto spotted her. He smiled. Amu's heart flipped over. She bows.

When she bows a realization hit her. She straightened up quickly and hurries up. Lulu runs behind her silently. She ignores her questioning thoughts. Because right now her heart is beating rapidly, as if her heart would burst out of her chest. She's like this not because Ikuto smiled at her. Not because Ikuto is so handsome when he smiled. She's like this because right now she is really really scared.

She's used to hear everyone's thoughts, the usual murmur and buzzing, but when she got nearer Ikuto's table and bows she realized that she can't hear anything from them. It feels like her other ear got deaf. She can't hear their thoughts. Not only Ikuto but also the two friends of him.

~~From Ikuto's table~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Weird" Kairi said, staring at the girl who just left.

Kairi turns and sees Yoru "Yoru are you ok? You're behaving strangely... Is there something wrong?" Kairi asks.

"There's something strange with that girl. I know I can feel it. I just don't know what." Yoru said

"What's wrong? She's ok except for the occasional weirdness. I think she's harmless though." Kairi said.

"What do you think Ikuto? She's sitting beside you. Can't you feel something strange about her?" Yoru turns to Ikuto.

Ikuto's silent, he's thinking.

"Maybe we can ask Kukai? Since Kukai's gifted in this kind of thing right?" Kairi suggest.

Or Tadase, Ikuto thinks, Tadase knows everything.

"I hope she's not one of them" Ikuto whispered.


	4. Hope

Chapter 4

Amu is walking in the corridor. The class has just finished. She ignored Ikuto during class though. Amu still didn't know why she can't hear his thoughts. She must be grateful that at least she can't hear everyone's thoughts, but then she can still feel that there's no ordinary about that man. That he's not normal. The two friends of him too. It really bothers her. Even though she ignores him, she can feel that he's looking at her during the entire class.

She saw Lulu down the hallway.

"Hey!"

Lulu turns and sees her. "Hi! Want to go together to the dorm?" she grins.

Amu nods.

"Ne~ I'm just going to put this in my locker ok?" Lulu asked indicating her books that she's carrying.

Amu waits while Lulu is busy with her locker. Suddenly something came up. She knows it because the people around her got excited. She heard their thoughts go like "oh no they're here", "I can finally see them again", "He's so cute!" and she feels that Lulu is tensing beside her. Amu is confused so she looks up and she sees three guys walking towards her. One of them is Tadase, the guy that she bumped into earlier.

"Hey it's you!" Tadase said. "I'm sorry about earlier ne~"

Amu tries to smile despite the thoughts like "He's talking to HER?", "What's with that girl? Why is he talking to her?" comes her way. So this guy is popular too, Amu thinks.

"Uhm, yeah it's alright." Amu said.

Tadase smiled and she notes that this guy is pretty cute.

"I haven't introduced myself, have I? My name is Hotori Tadase. You? I've never seen you here before? Are you new student here?

"Hinamori Amu. Yeah, I'm new here."

"Oh really? So that's why. By the way this is Kukai" he points to the guy beside him, the one with red like hair that she's seen earlier too. "And this is Musashi" he pointed to the other guy.

"Hi" Amu said. She looks at the three of them. It horrifies her that even though the place is filled with thoughts, she can't hear any from these three guys too. Really? What's going on here?

"Tadase" someone calls. It's Ikuto. And he's staring not at Tadase but at her. "Oi! Ikuto!" Amu blanches. They knew each other. "We have to go" she said to Tadase, she bows and leaves. Lulu trailing after her, confused.

"Ok, take care Amu-chan!" Tadase calls after her.

Amu can feel that Ikuto's looking at her back.

"Amu, are you alright?" Lulu asks, bewildered by the way her friend is behaving. "Un~ I just need to hurry up. I need to finish my assignments and you know I have a lot to catch up to." She lied. "Ah, ok me too; I've got loads to do too. See you again tomorrow. Goodnight" Lulu said. "Is she really alright? That's strange as if she's afraid of them? I wonder why?" Amu heard her thinking as she left.

Once she's inside her room, she sighs. There are so many strange things that happened today, she thinks. She feels so vulnerable here. So alone. She hugs herself. If only Mama was here, then she wouldn't feel so scared and lonely. If only her parents were still alive, maybe she would be normal too. If only they were here then she would be happy. Tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Tadase, you know her?" Ikuto asks.

"Yeah! I accidentally bumped into her this morning" Tadase said.

Ikuto doubts it. There are no real 'accidents' that happens if Tadase's around. He thinks it's planned.

"Kukai, what do you think about that girl?" Yoru asks.

Kukai raised his eyebrows "Why? I don't feel any bad things from her. She's safe."

"See Yoru, I told you. She's pretty harmless" Kairi said.

"But there's really strange about her"

"Kukai already said that she's safe. She's not dangerous. And Kukai's always right about this kind of stuff."

Kukai is gifted in this kind of thing. He knows who to trust or not. He can easily know if someone is dangerous to them just by looking at that person. This gift of Kukai's always keeps them safe.

"But my instinct is never wrong either." Yoru said, almost angry.

"Guys, maybe there is something weird about that girl but just like Kukai said she's pretty harmless so I don't think that she's a real danger to us. She does not belong to the enemy" Musashi said.

"But she's not one of us" Yoru replied through gritted teeth.

"Yoru calm down. Kukai said she's not dangerous so I think you don't have to worry about it." Tadase said. "And besides, you think I would let an enemy enter this school?"

"What? You know something Tadase?"

Tadase smiled. "She's just special"

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asks

Tadase tilts his head to the side slightly "Eh? Ikuto still doesn't know yet?"

"What do you mean?" Ikuto repeats, more serious now.

"I thought you already know now, since 'it' was in the line of your gift" Tadase said.

"What 'it'?"

"The thing that makes her special~"

"What do you mean?"

Tadase just smiles sweetly then turns to Kukai.

"Kukai let's go eat yakiniku for dinner" Kukai smiled. It was his favourite meal. Together they left.

"What does he mean by that?" Yoru asks

Ikuto's left there... staring

"I hate it when he does that" Musashi said. "And he knows everything; I mean how did he do that? It's not his gift to know everything right?"

"Musashi" Yoru sneered. "You know Tadase, he always finds ways" he turns to Ikuto. "If Tadase says it then I believe it, but I will still keep an eye on her though, you'll never know..." he pats him at the back and left.

"Ikuto, why don't you just discover it. Since Tadase said it was in your gift. It must be important since he takes interest with it." Kairi said.

What Ikuto really hates about Tadase is that he doesn't tell important things to them. He will just give them a hint and leaves them guessing what it is.

Ikuto sighs, if Tadase puts it like that, guess he has to find it out.

"Tadase..." Kukai said, they're eating yakiniku "that girl, Amu-chan, Yoru-kun was right about her"

Tadase just smiles.

"I can feel it too. But its not like that she's dangerous or something. What I felt when I first see her is just like what I felt when I first see you too ne. I think she's just like you." Kukai said

"Mmmm~ that's why she needs Ikuto-kun~" Tadase said

"Yeah, just like the way you need him too back then ne~" Kukai conclude smiling.


	5. Disturbance

**Chapter 5**

Amu got up early. She couldn't sleep well last night due to crying and many things that's been running on her mind. She went to the canteen, luckily it was empty. She got a coffee from a vending machine and sit on the table near the window. She sips her coffee. She needed to relax, she thinks. She needed to forget the things that happened yesterday or simply ignore it. She wants a normal life or at least as close as she can get. Just like what her aunt said. And the only way to get that is to ignore her gift.

"It's Amu right?" someone said. Amu was jolted away from her musings. She didn't know that someone's here. It was quiet and it really surprised when somebody spoke. She looks up and was greeted by the warm gaze of Ikuto; all nice and fresh looking in the morning. "Can I join you?" he asks. Amu nods and he sat across from her. "By the way, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you can call me Ikuto. I thought I wanted to say that since I haven't introduced myself properly yesterday". "Uh... yeah" Amu said, just to say something, actually she doesn't know what to say to him; so handsome and mesmerizing this early in the morning.

"You're early"

"I woke up early and there's no people here... so I thought I should just pass the time here."

Ikuto smirks. "I was jogging and I just saw you walking over here so I thought you might want some company"

"Oh"

Neither of them talked for a while and Amu notes that it's really quiet. She can't really hear any thoughts coming from this man. So silent, you can't hear any sound. Not even a bird chirp. Amu must have felt so scared being alone with him but instead she feels so warm and safe. She doesn't know why. Out of the stillness, Ikuto spoke

"I'm sorry" he said

"Huh? F-for what?" she stammers

"For what I did to you yesterday. I must have upset you. You keep on ignoring me and it looks like you're scared of me. Even now I feel that you're a little bit wary of me"

Amu looks at him.

He leans on the table, his face close to hers. "Don't be scared. I don't bite" he whispered.

Amu's heart starts to beat up fast. His face is too close, she can't think properly.

"Ikuto" someone said

They both turn to the doorway. Yoru's there standing.

Ikuto smiled at her." I have to go, Amu. See you later at class" and then they both left.

Amu stayed there, her heart beating rapidly.

Amu went to the class later that morning. When she entered the room she saw Ikuto's in front, talking to girls.

"Ikuto-kun help me in calculus. I don't understand what is sensei's teaching ne~"

"Sure Sayaa-chan, later after class. If I can find some time"

"Me too Ikuto-kun" said another girl.

"Hai~ hai~" Ikuto said

Amu heard their thoughts, they were lying, they're just flirting with him.

She walk silently passed them. Ikuto saw her and grins. She tried to smile back.

'What the? What the hell is she smiling about?'

'What did she do to him?' She heard their thoughts again.

Minutes later their teacher came and Ikuto went back to his seat.

Their teacher stood at the front and started to speak. When Amu heard her teacher's thoughts and knew what he's going to say, she blanches. She prayed hard against at what's about to happen.

"Class, I want to announce that you're going to have a project in your literature. You have to make a review about the book we're discussing." He said. Her classmates started to groan. She heard their thoughts of complains and annoyance.

"Don't worry; you don't have to do it alone. You can have a partner." he said then turns to her.

"Amu since you're new here why don't you just partner with Ikuto, he's the top student here, he can assist you the most."

Ikuto grinned mischievously at her and from the corner of her eyes she can see that Yoru and Kairi were watching them.

So much for wishing a normal life. Life must have hated her for putting her in an ordeal like this.

They are in the canteen. Amu's eating lunch with Lulu. "Why the long face?" Lulu asked looking at her. "We have a new project already". Lulu just grins "You should get used to it. Teachers here are well known for giving so many projects." Amu groans

"Can I join?" It was Ikuto holding his tray. "Uh sure?" Lulu said. A little bit surprised. Amu is confused too. Why is he sitting with them? From around her she heard the angry and jealous thoughts that's coming from her classmates, most of them are girls.

Amu saw him look at Lulu. She's a little bit surprised by the way he looks at her. It's pitying but kind. She wonders why. Lulu didn't notice.

"Hi!" he said to Lulu. "It's Lulu right?"

"Eh? you know me?"

"Yup! Tadase talks about you, you know"

Lulu is let there gaping. "He talks about me?' she heard Lulu thinking.

From the corner of the room, Amu sees Tadase watching them.

"Amu, about our project? We can start doing that tomorrow, what do you think?" Ikuto said

But Amu wasn't paying attention. She's busy looking at Tadase. There was something strange about the way he's looking at them. Like he's sad. There is longing in his eyes.

"Amu" Ikuto touches her cheeks to regain her attention.

Amu jolted away from her trance. There was something in Ikuto's touch that shocked her.

"Amu, are you alright?" Ikuto repeats and this time he touches her hand.

And Amu is shocked again. His touch is a little bit electrifying and brings warmth to her body. But that's not what she's surprised about. At first touch, she thinks it was just a hallucination, this time she was sure. The moment he touches her all things went silent. As in really silent. She knew everyone stops talking and is watching them. And she can't hear their thoughts. It's like one moment it's full of buzz and noises and the next moment everything goes blank. It feels like she's gotten deaf.

Because of shock, she started to choke. Ikuto quickly went beside her and started to rub her back while she's coughing.

"Relax" he said. He's too close.

Slowly she can feel her body relax

She feels so warm and light under his touch. Given on what's happening, she must feel scared since she discovered something. But it's the exact opposite of what she is feeling right now. It's like he's doing something on her.

When she's okay and breathing normally, Ikuto went back to his seat.

"Are you ok now?"

Amu nods.

Now that Ikuto's not touching her. Everything goes back to normal. She can now hear everyone's thoughts.

Amu is really confused. Who the hell is he? And why he's affecting her this way?

"Why are you silent?" Yoru asks. It's after class and they were outside the dorm.

Ikuto's sitting on the grass. "It's Amu"

"Why? You finally guessed what's wrong with her?"

Ikuto nods. "She's cursed"

Yoru went still. "What do you mean she's cursed?"

Ikuto bows his head and grip his hair. "I don't know, I just feel that when I touch her earlier" he said, frustrated

"So that's why I feel so strange about her. But you can heal her right? You can heal her just like the way you healed Tadase?" Yoru said

"Tadase is a special case, with her... I don't know... Maybe... maybe I can if I know who and what is behind that curse" Ikuto said, looking at the distance


	6. Regrets

**Chapter 6**

Ikuto looks at himself in the mirror. What he sees is what every male wants to have and every female loves. A perfect face and a perfect body. He is so beautiful that it is almost inhuman. Actually Ikuto is not a human. No he is not. He is a 'moonchild'. He belongs to a race of what they call the Children of the Moon. They look human, yes. But what makes them different is their handsome and beautiful features, top intelligence and skills. They can control the forces around them and each of them have their own unique special gifts. They exist but there are only a few of them. Humans are not aware of their existence though. A moonchild is allowed to live with humans in one condition, he must not let a human know that he's a moonchild or he must not let them know about the existence of their race. It is forbidden. Their existence is a secret and they must keep it that way.

It seems like their life is perfect, but its not. It's far from that. Why? Because they are not alone. There is another race aside from them. Their enemy, the Hollow People. The Hollow People is the children of the Dark. They are the mortal enemies of a moonchild. From the start of their existence they are already at war with each other. Hollow People are just like them, almost perfect, but they pursue and kill the moonchildren because of their hearts. They need it. They feed on it and it becomes the source of their power and energy. And by doing so, they can also steal their gifts and use it as their own.

Ikuto remembers how he lost his family to them. How the Hollow People kill his parents. How he and Yoru narrowly escape from them. How he and Yoru promised that from that day on they will protect each other. How they find Kukai, his gift becomes a great asset to them, keeping them away from the enemies. How they meet Kairi and Musashi. How they become almost like a family, using their different gifts, they help and protect each other. They love each other, treat each other more than a friend almost like a brother and will do anything and everything for each other.

Ikuto thinks about his gift. He can heal. He is the only one blessed with this gift. It's a great gift, very valuable. And he knows that the Hollow people want it, they want to have it and they are going to do anything just to steal it.

He can heal. He can heal almost everything, from wounds to terminal illnesses, except with curses. He has trouble with curses. It takes a lot of time and energy. And sometimes his energy was not enough to break a curse especially if he does not know what the curse is about and what's behind it. Thus he failed. And he remembers those times that he wasn't able to heal everybody. Because those few times brings the most pain in his heart.

He remembers how they found Tadase, lying on the snow, covered in his own blood and on the verge of dying. He came just in time to save him. He remembers how they took care of him, nursed him and love him. And slowly Tadase became a part of his 'family'. Soon he learned that he's been cursed, he vowed that he'll save him that he will never let Tadase suffer. He vowed that it will never happen. But he failed again. He can't heal him, he can't break the curse. What he's managed to do is just to stop the effects, he knows that if he's gone, if Ikuto will leave him then it will be back.

Ikuto wipes the tears on his face. He thinks about Amu, Hinamori Amu. She's been cursed. He feels it when he touches her. He only knows one person who can do it, who can give curses to people. He's sure that it's the same person who cursed Tadase. That person belongs to the enemy, to the Hollow People. And he can't help but wonder why? Why Amu? What do they want with a human? And why did they curse her? Hollow People are only after them, the moonchildren. So what does Amu have to do with them? Ikuto knows that if he can't answer these questions, he knows he can't save Amu. And he vows that he will do everything just to save her. Her and Tadase.

Amu's sitting on the floor doing her homework while Lulu's sitting on her bed munching on an apple.

Lulu pouts. "Ne~ Amu, why didn't you tell me about Ikuto-sempai?"

"What about him?"

"About him being your partner... uwah~ you're so lucky ne~"

Amu sighs. Lucky? Now that all the girls from her class hates her. "It's not like that. Sensei is the one who decides about that"

"But you're still lucky. Tell me if something happens, okay?"

"If something happens? What do you mean?"

But Lulu just giggled

Amu looks at her and heard what she's thinking.

Her cheeks turned red

"What are you thinking?" she throws a pillow at her. "We're only doing a project!"

Lulu grins mischievously. "But if you can only see how he looks at you and hold you when we're at the canteen, you'll think otherwise" she teased.

Amu turns even redder.

"Now imagine if only the two of you were left in a room?" she teased more

Amu can't take it anymore

"If you keep on teasing me then I will tell Tadase about you!" Amu blurted out.

Lulu went silent. "Tell him what?"

"That you like him!" Its Amu's turn now to tease

"Eh? How did you know that?" Lulu ask, shock

Amu heard her thinking of course.

"I just know that, I can see, you know?"

"Amu your unfair" Lulu pouts. "But even if you tell him, it won't change a thing"

"Huh?" Amu is confused

"He's ignoring me, you know? He is so nice to everybody, talks to everybody but when it comes to me, he ignores me!" Lulu said sadly.

"Eh?" Amu said. "But Ikuto said th-"

"Yeah I know" Lulu cuts her "it surprised me that Tadase-kun talks about me. I mean in class he ignores me, then why would he talks about me? And what is he saying to them about me?"

Amu wonders too. She remembers the way Ikuto looked at Lulu, its kind of different. She knows that they are nice and all, but they are so strange. really, really strange.

Outside the girls' dormitory, Tadase is standing beside a tree, looking at the lighted window. The window of Amu's room. He can see the two girls chatting inside. He looks at the two regrets of his life. "Sorry" he whispered. "Sorry if I didn't managed to save you... The both of you"


	7. Incapable

Amu is busy putting her things in her locker when someone moves beside her. It's Ikuto.

"Ohayou!"

"Ohayou" she said, bowing her head

Ikuto brings out a book from his back and give it to her.

"That's what our project is about. Read it."

"Thanks! Actually I haven't got my copy of this." said Amu.

Ikuto smiled. "Just tell me when you're finished reading this then we can start with our project". And then he left.

From the corner of her eyes she sees two girls standing at the corner, looking at her. They are from her class, one of them is Sayaa. She doesn't like the way they look at her. She heard their minds, it doesn't sound good either. She hurriedly locked her locker and walk away fast, but then the girls followed her. Amu doesn't like this; she always suffered this in her old school. She runs. The girls run too, chasing her.

"Oi! Amu!" they called

They keep on chasing her until they reach the side of a staircase. There Sayaa catches her by grabbing her hair. She twists her head to free herself from her clutches.

"What do you want?" she said

Sayaa glared at her. "I want you to leave Tsukiyomi-kun!"

"Huh? But we're only doing our project!" Amu said

"Then why don't you change partners" said the other girl.

"It was Sensei who chose him not me."

"We said change partners!" Sayaa shouts grabbing and pulling her hair again

"Let go of me!" Amu said.

"Oi! What's going on here!" someone shouted. Its Tadase's voice.

Sayaa stiffen. Amu finally breaks free but she slips and lost her balance. Before she knows it, she was falling down on the staircase. She landed hard on the floor.

"Amu!" Tadase shouted

Amu felt something warm trickle down her head. She heard heavy footsteps running down the stairs. And the last thing she remembers is Ikuto's face looming over hers before everything went black.

Tadase sees it all. Tadase saw Amu running away from the two girls. Heart beating wildly he followed them. He runs after them, he has a bad feeling about this. He paid no heed when he heard Ikuto calling after him even when Ikuto followed him too. He saw them grabbing Amu's hair. He shouted at them.

"Oi! What's going on here?"

The two girls went still upon seeing him and Ikuto.

His heart stops beating for a moment when he saw Amu falling down the stairs. He saw her landed on the floor and didn't move. And then he saw blood on Amu's head, it comes from a wound, a very big wound.

"Amu!" he shouts, he's so scared.

Ikuto immediately runs down the stairs and touches her head. He heals it, willing the wound to close. Slowly the wound fades away, leaving only smooth skin and traces of blood.

Tadase finally lets himself relax a little bit when he saw that Amu's finally alright. Ikuto turns to him; he motions his head to the two girls standing beside him. Tadase looks at them and at their horrified expressions. They saw everything. Tadase understood and he nods to Ikuto. They must not let a human know about them, about who they really are. In times like this, when a human caught them using their gifts, its Tadase's job to clean up this kind of mess, to make them forget. He will erase their memories, Tadase smiles grimly. Or maybe, he thinks, maybe he can modify their minds a little bit. So that they will never be cruel to Amu ever again.

"Ne~" he said to the two girls, they look at him with scared faces.

Tadase smiled at them cutely. "I think we need to talk."

They brought Amu to the clinic. The nurse is gone. Ikuto put Amu to the bed carefully. He held Amu's hand.

"She's not okay yet. Some of her ribs are broken and I think there's an internal bleeding." Ikuto said to Tadase. "Oh and I think she also broke her foot too."

Tadase snorts. "At least leave the foot. If she wakes up and notice that she's not harmed at all, she'll get suspicious."

Ikuto smiled at the sleeping Amu fondly. "Maybe I'll heal it a little so that it won't be too hard for her."

Tadase watched Ikuto heal her. He eyed Amu on the bed. Tadase hates this feeling. This feeling of uselessness. He remembers. He can only watch but couldn't do anything... He tried back then, but couldn't, he failed. The only thing he can do is to bring her here. Here, to this school, here where Ikuto is. Maybe Ikuto can save her. Maybe Ikuto can do what he can't do. He is their only hope.

Suddenly, someone burst from the door. Its Lulu.

"I'm sorry!" she said. "I heard that Amu's been hurt" she stops short upon seeing him.

Tadase looks at her. At her face. He feels his heart filled with pain upon seeing her.

"She's ok now." Ikuto interrupted them

Lulu turns to him. "I heard she fell from the stairs."

Ikuto nods. "She only broke her foot."

Lulu went beside Amu's bed.

Tadase stares at the two of them. He stares at the two most important people in his life. He loves them both, cherished them, but couldn't show it. Ikuto looks at him. He pats his shoulder.

"Lets go out, it will be better for you if you go out." Ikuto whispered.

And he let Ikuto pulled him away. Away from the room.

Ikuto put his arm around his shoulders.

"Tadase, don't be like that. You just did the right thing. You did the right back then" Ikuto comforts him

Tadase wonders if he really did the right thing. He thinks of Lulu. If its really the right thing to do, then why does his heart hurt so bad.

And Ikuto doesn't know about Amu yet. About who Amu really is to him.


End file.
